


Kamasutra for (S)innamon rolls

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 70-ies AU, Dirty Talk, Ford is a bitch, Kamasutra, M/M, Sibling Incest, awkward sex positions, band!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: the twins love each other in an awkward positions - Ford's yoga does the catchpart of my Band!AU





	

\- Ya such a sugar doll, Ford.- Stan panted heavily into Ford’s ear. – I wish I’ve could eat ya. 

Ford moaned softly and gripped Stan’s knee for a better balance. He tried to adjust himself onto his brother lap, but the pose they chose for this sexual encounter left a limited space for maneuvers. He could feel Stanley’s hot breath on his heated skin and his warm, solid member buried inside him almost to the root. Not bad for the third time.  
  
Meanwhile, Stan’s began to thrust in slow, shallow moves inside his twin body. His large, rough hands gently explored Ford’s lean, well-sculpted torso, when placing a trail of wet kisses from his neck to in between his sharp shoulder blades and licking over the lines of his tattoo. Ford shuddered and tilted his head to the side:

\- Stanley…

\- That’s me, my baby rabbit. – Stan smirked and nipped the skin under his jaw. – Don’t worry, I gonna take a good care of you. – Ley nuzzled his brother gracile neck.– Gonna fuck you nice and hard. – his thrusts became faster and deeper. - You deserve it. - He pinched Ford’s pink nipple and sucked a bruise behind his ear.

\- Umh… - Ford arched his back and shifted a bit on his brother shaft. He still had to use to the decent length and girth of his brother manhood, but a long foreplay, rich amount of lube and stretching made it easier. His twisted leg becomes stiff a little, but his twin actions were a proper compensation for this inconvenience. He stroked Ley’s knee and rocked his hips in response to Stan movements.

\- Wanna get more of my cock, ain’t ya? – Stan laughed lustfully. – God, Sixer, you such a greedy slut. 

\- S-shut up. – Ford huffed and continued to bounce on his cock when tightened his grip on Ley’s knee. 

\- Your wish is my command, doll face. – Ley playfully slapped Ford’s tight. – Instead of talking, I’m going to fuck you until you will be nothing but a drooling pile of bones and meat. – he made a shrill move, and Ford gasped with surprise. – My little bitch. – Stan roughly bit his shoulder and licked the red teeth mark.

\- Ah!– Ford bit his lip and leaned forward. – Ow!

\- Heh… You like it rough, don’t ya? – Stan slapped him again, this time stronger. – Being taken like a street whore. – He squeezed his nipple. – You even moan like one. 

This low, abrasive voice made Ford shiver and his skin covered with goosebumps. Stan chuckled and wrapped his hand around Ford’s dick while pounding eagerly inside his warm, soft body. He pumped Ford’s hard length, rolled his thumb over the leaking head and toyed with his sack.

\- M-m-m… - Ford hummed with pleasure. - F-faster, Ley…

\- Of course, love…- Stan kissed Ford’s temple, continuing his manipulations with Ford’s prick. - Holy waffles, you are so soft… - he hissed and closed his left eye. – Fuck, I… I gonna…

\- What, already? – Ford chuckled. – You are stronger than… Ow! – Stan’s teeth sank into his shoulder again. – Oh…

\- Shut yer trap, bitch! – Stan snapped and slapped him again. Ford gulped to the feral sound of his brother’s voice and obeyed. After a couple of strong, rapid thrusts, Stanley came inside his brother with a loud groan. Ford whimpered and bucked his hips, in order to remind him about his dissatisfaction.

\- I’ve got ya. – Stan mumbled, pumping his brother length. – Come on, sugar cake, cum for me…

Ford howled with pleasure and came hard into his brother’s hand, clenching around his still firm cock. When his body relaxed a bit after the climax, Stanley carefully brushed Ford’s wet skin with his dry lips and smiled:

\- Are you alive there, bro? 

He nodded in response and tried to get up. It wasn’t an easy task – his legs were numb from this position and his tensed body unwillingly obeyed him. Stan sighed, and slid his hands under Stanford’s hips:

\- Here, let me help. – He lifted his brother up and rested him on the mattress. Ford spread his hands over it and grunted louringly:

\- Dear Tesla, these Kamasutra exercises are going to kill my limbs and back sooner or later. 

\- It was fun. – Stan laid down next to Ford, pulled him closer and hugged him by the waist while caressing his damp hair. – Your yoga is very useful for tricky positions. And don’t tell me you didn’t catch the fire during our little ride. – he kissed his wet forehead. – Sugar doll. 

Ford rolled his eyes and gave Ley a crooked smile, but rested his head on his twin broad shoulder, took Stan’s palm and entwined their fingers together. Ley hummed softly in response and buried his nose in his soft hair. Stanford closed his eyes and mumbled:

\- And yet, we need to synchronize between our sexual escapades and physical abilities.

\- Oh, come on!


End file.
